rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Rafael
Deathwatch Space Marine In golden casket I was born To serve His angelic son alone In golden casket I shall slumber When boiling blood is put at ease =Charakcter Sheet= *Character Name: Rafael *Player Name: MaWelt *Chapter: Blood Angels, 3rd battle company, Assault Marine *Chapter Demeanour: Red Thirst | Personal Demeanour: *Speciality: Assault Marine | Rank: 1 | Power Armour History: see below *Description: see below *Renown: *Experience: :XP to spend: 0 | Total XP spent: 13.000 Characteristics :WS: 51 | BS: 41 | S: 42 | T: 45 | Ag: 49 | Int: 48 | Per: 40 | WP: 42 | Fel: 50 Wounds :Total: 21 | Current: 21 | Fatigue: Insanity :Current Points: | Battle Fatigue: | Primarch´s Curse: Movement :Half: 4 | Charge: | Full: 8 | Run: 24 Fate Points :Total: 5 | Current: 5 Corruption :Current: 0 Skills *Awareness (Per): Basic, Trained *Barter (Fel): Basic *Carouse (T): Basic *Charm (Fel): Basic *Ciphers(Int) :*Chapter Runes: Trained *Climb (S): Basic, Trained *Command:(Fel): Basic *Common Lore (Int): :*Adeptus Astarte: Trained :*Deathwatch: Trained :*Imperium: Trained :*War: Trained *Concealment (Ag): Basic, Trained *Contortionist (Ag): Basic *Deceive (Fel): Basic *Disguise (Fel): Basic *Dodge (Ag): Basic, Trained *Drive (Ag) :*Ground Vehicles: Trained *Evaluate: Basic *Forbidden Lore (Int): :*Xenos: Trained *Gamble (Int): Basic *Inquiry (Fel): Basic *Intimidate (S): Basic *Literacy (Int): Trained *Logic (Int): Basic *Navigation (Int): :*Surface: Trained *Pilot (Ag): :*''Personal, Astarte Jump Pack: Trained'' *Scholastic Lore (Int): :*Codex Astartes: Trained *Scrutiny (Per): Basic *Search (Per): Basic *Silent Move (Ag): Basic, Trained *Speak Language (Int): :*High Gothic: Trained :*Low Gothic: Trained *Swim (S): Basic *Tactics (Int): :*Assault Doctrine: Trained *Tracking (Int): Trained Talents & Traits *Ambidextrous *Astrates Weapon Training *Bulging Bizeps *Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight) *Killing Strike *Nerves of Steel *Quick Draw *Resistance (Psychic Powers) *True Grit *Unarmed Master *Unnatural Strength (x2) *Unnatural Toughness (x2) *Signature Weapon (Astrates Chainsword, Razor Sharp) *''Swift Attack'' Armour :Head: 8/10 | Body: 8/10 | Left Arm: 8/10 | Right Arm: 8/10 | Left Leg: 8/10 | Right Leg: 8/10 :Armour Additions: Astrates Jump Pack Weapons Signature Weapon *Astrates Chainsword :Class: Melee | Dmg: 1d10+3 R | Pen: 4(8*) | Special: Balanced, Tearing, Razor Sharp | Wt: 10 | Req: 5 | Renown: - Gear Notes Razor Sharp It the attack roll results in two or more Degrees of Success, double the weapon´s Penetration Swift Attack As a Full Attack, the character may take two melee attacks. History Power Armour History Armour was badly damage in the Green Skins attack on Baal and the following siege on the fortress-monastery. The squad Rafael served in led an assault on one of the Orks munition depots. They were hard pushed when some Rocket Boyz launched a counter attack. Through their attack was faulty and unorganized the leader managed to land a rendering blow on Seraphin. Rafael saw his Brother Sargent going down. It was the first time his chapters curse weighed down in its fullest. It was later back in the barracks that his Battle-Brothers told him of his deeds. As the story goes Rafael jump-started straight at the Green Skin parring the lethal blow to his captains head by hacking right into the Chainfist of the attacker while bashing his left fist straight in to its face. Somehow the Ork managed to get its weapon free of Rafaels Chainsword and struck him squarely across his breast-plate. The brute force of the attacker hurled the Marine nearly 10 meters back. A battle-cry unheard of came from Rafaels Helmet, the Jumppack howled in its highest spitting blue flames and a red blur raced straight into the attacking Green-Skins. Until today it is not clear how Rafael ended up with his captains Chainsword in one and his own in the other hand bathed in green gore amidst seven decapitated Rocket Boyz around him. To remember his deed the Armour a cursorily scar was left decorated with tine drops of blood. To show his appreciation to have saved his live Seraphin gave his Chainsword Tearing Steel to Rafael. Category:Gallowglass Category:Coven Of Light